


Speed it Up

by DoreyG



Series: No Time to Say Goodbye [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: comment_fic, Hal Jordan is a troll pass it on, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know," Hal smirks deviously, backing him up against the bedpost, "you have ten minutes before you really <i>have</i> to get going."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed it Up

"You know," Hal smirks deviously, backing him up against the bedpost, "you have ten minutes before you really _have_ to get going."

"Hal," he says, trying to look disapproving and probably failing completely, "I'm going to be late for the board meeting."

"Not if we're fast."

"Lucius is going to ask _questions_."

"Not if we're _fast_ ," Hal only laughs at him, untucks his shirt from his pants. Somehow he can't really bring himself to protest, "come on, you've held me up far too many times. Can't you once bring yourself to return the favour?"

And, well, when he puts it like that...

"Be quick," he grumbles, and reaches up to undo his own tie, "five minutes tops, Hal."

"Your wish," Hal smiles, still chuckling as he goes to his knees, "is my command."


End file.
